


Sick of You

by Anonymous



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misgendering, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Relationship, Slurs, Songfic, i'm sorry i write this with lightning speed, this is a mess aaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This time, Nazi doesn't care anymore. He already sick by all of this bullshit. Deep inside his heart, he knew there is no place for him at all.And it will never be.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), authleft/authright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Sick of You

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @NazbolBrainrot on twitter, I wish you like it. This take place after Centricide 8 (part 2), mostly Nazi pov.
> 
> The song is Sick of You by DNMO, Sub Urban.
> 
> Bold+Italic = Song lyrics
> 
> (Sadly, this is unbetaed. Wish you can understand.)

"Ancom! You returned!"

A booming happy voice coming from Tankie. He didn't expect that Ancomーor Post-Leftーappears in front of him suddenly. Tankie has been saved from Accelerationism that almost crushed him using his foot.

"Yeah, just kinda feel like it, ya know?"

Tankie can't hide his excitement that qui come back. Of course, the anarchist has strong relation to the communist and it left a bitter remarks that Ancom left Tankie alone in left quadrant without no one that he can get along. For the very first time, Tankie beg forgiveness from Ancom about his behaviour on the past to quim. As kind-hearted as quim, Ancom accept it without second thoughts. Still, Tankie needs some process about qui changing to Anarcho-Syndicalist.

Not far from leftists position, there is other man with his clear white skin and pair deep hue of blue eyes staring at them with unexplained stares. His semi-thick blond eyebrows furrowed about this event. Focused mostly to red communist. He can see that the damn communist cheerfully smiled to anarchist, a smile that he never received after Ancom left.

So, this is what he get?

**_And you just forget that we ever met_ **

This man, white identitarianーor his _popular_ name, Nazi sighs. He doesn't want just standing all day watch this scene like fool after he got punched into the air by Accelerationism. A man like himself must do the action. Then, he walks towards them with sour expression and hint of tiredness. He stepped into the leftists without caring that they are having conversation.

"Nazi?" Ancom scowl looking his appearance. Nazi fully ignored quim and exchanging eyes contact with Tankie only. Ruby meets sapphire, fire meets water, the communist meets fascist... Behind those closed curtains, they knew there is something happened between them. A sickening truth about their relationship that they tried so hard to hide it.

Nazi break the silence with his eyes focused on the taller man, "Commie," His thin lips shaped into cynical smile yet his gaze softened. He always considered this action from very long time. This is a perfect chance to do it.

_**But before you forget** _

"W-what?" Tankie somehow feels uneasy with Nazi uncharacteristically smiled to him.

_**There's just something I have to say** _

"Let's break up."

Both of leftists are comically widened their eyes after Nazi said three strong words in front of them. He can feel the confusion coming from Ancom and Tankie panic uprising. Normally, Nazi would laughing looking their expression but he doesn't feel like wants to laugh to his own misfortune.

"Tankie, what did he-"

Before Ancom finished qui words, Tankie interrupted quim and grab tightly to Nazi right shoulder. "Nazi, you must be joking-" But Nazi shots him with dead serious stare, not budging at all. "Why would I?"

Nazi side eying Ancom that stared both of authoritarians with disbelief. And he stares back to Tankie that went silent. Nazi can see Tankie sweats crippling down from his forehead, as if Nazi next words would kills him in that moment.

_**I'm sick of your voice** _   
_**Sick of your face** _

"Did you think I'm stupid, _Tankie_?" The emphasized of Tankie name filled with hatred and malevolent. If Nazi was snake, maybe his words right now is full of venom and spray it out for both of leftists. This is why he hated degenerates from the very beginning. He must knew that his mind is already telling him the truth.

Accepting degenerates was big mistakes of him.

"Have you ever seen me the way I am? Not as substitute of degenerate anarchist that always besides you and when he is gone, you reach me?"

It's painful to even said the words. The sudden memories of authoritarians overflowing in his brain like broken radio that playing the same songs. Nazi always, always, and always knew that Tankie only get along with Nazi because he was alone.

When Nazi together with Tankie, he never seen his happy face for once. More often than not, Tankie always impassive around him. Dating Tankie similar to dating a stone, no, even worst. The stone itself imagining another person and projecting his sadness onto him. 

_**You think your traumas don't affect a single person 'round you** _

Nazi was distressed when he heard Tankie called Ancom name every single time. When he was tried to sleep, Tankie sobbing right beside Nazi in the midnight called Ancom because he thought Nazi was asleep. Tankie always talked about how it will be nice if there is Ancom in front of Nazi when they're in the middle of dating. On some occasion, Tankie almost called Nazi as Ancom.

_**I'm not your therapist or boyfriend, try and get the two confused** _

"I know in your eyes, you only need me to release your pent-up feelings, Commie. It's pathetic move, that you seek someone that literally very opposite to you, hoping you will get babysitting because you lost someone very dearly to you. You even used me as your own pleasure and called other person name in the bed. What a big idiot of you, Commie faggot." 

"Nazi, let me explain-" 

"What do you want to explain?" Nazi cut the sentence before Tankie finish it. He smirks mischievously that Tankie lost at words, he can't even continue what he was going to explain. "See? I'm not making anything. You always like this and now you tried so hard to hide it in front of this degenerate that suddenly coming back without any reason after leaving you like kicked puppy."

Ancom open qui mouth after qui went silent for whole time, "Then... Why you want to be with Tankie, Nazi? Isn't that hypocrite of yours, that you mocked me as degenerate?"

**_I'm best friends with your new boyfriend and I'll tell him every truth_ **   
_**I don't care if he don't like it, I don't care if he tells you** _

"I have feelings too." Nazi jabs the words to Ancom, as if he already expected this. "Did you know that _he_ is the first one approached me and said he was in love to me? Am I wrong to get along with degenerate like him because damn, I buried my feelings on deep ground from long time ago and I thought I've got a chance..."

"I really thought... _We_ had a chance." Nazi tried so hard to not getting his voice hoarse, he is so embarrassed for being weak, but now he doesn't give any shit to this situation. "Now, excuse me for saying the truth about your _boyfriend_ fucked a literal fascist. What a disappointment, right?"

"I know I'm always a fascist scum to both of you, you fucking leftists. But did I deserved all of this because my damned political views? Is it wrong for me to get a taste of love?"

Nazi shakes his head, "No, there's nothing I could fix. I'm leaving." He walks out from leftists with emptiness inside of his heart.

Nazi doesn't cry, he is a man. But the ripped heart of him can't be fixed with anything.


End file.
